1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal watercraft including a three-seater seat is known. The conventional personal watercraft described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,172 includes a three-seater seat extending in the front-rear direction. This seat includes three seat portions disposed at intervals in the front-rear direction, a protrusion (hump) provided between the foremost seat portion and the middle seat portion, and a hip support portion (upstanding surface) provided between the middle seat portion and the rearmost seat portion. The hips of a rider sitting on the forefront seat portion are supported by the protrusion, and the hips of a rider sitting on the middle seat portion are supported by the hip support portion.
On the other hand, the conventional personal watercraft described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,507 includes a three-seater seat extending in the front-rear direction. This seat includes two seat portions disposed at an interval in the front-rear direction, a first hip support portion (first raised portion) provided between the two seat portions, and a second hip support portion (second raised portion) provided at the rear of the rearmost seat portion. The seat is arranged so that the rearmost seat portion is substantially flat and two riders can sit aligned front and rear. The hips of a rider sitting on the forefront seat portion are supported by the first hip support portion, and the hips of a rider sitting on the rear portion of the rearmost seat portion are supported by the second hip support portion.